


Ice Queen

by marystuarttt



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Breakup, College, Complete, F/M, I wish Aylee didn't die, Modern AU, Psychology, Sumt, future smut?, i have no more tags, i love francis, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marystuarttt/pseuds/marystuarttt
Summary: Mary breaks up with her boyfriend Louis (who she should have never been with in the first place) and realizes she might have feeling for the blue-eyed boy who brings her treats in psych class.
Relationships: François II de France/Mary I of Scotland | Mary Queen of Scots, Mary Queen of Scots/Francis de Valois (Reign), Prince Louis of Condé/Mary Queen of Scots (Reign)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story on Archive and I just edited it for frary because I thought it was a perfect story for them.  
> All credit goes to butrfac14 and endlessnightlock  
> The story was originally called Opened Eyes.

Hey, so I’ll call you later?” Louis asked, poking his head out the window of his car. “I’m sorry I gotta leave you so soon, but my mother needs me to pick Antoine up from his friend’s house again. You know I’d rather stay here.”

Because she’d rather look anywhere other than Louis’s lying face at the moment, Mary focused on the large oak tree in her neighbor's yard. He was feeding her another line of crap about picking up his brother; she knew that he was ditching her to meet up with his buddies from the baseball team. The sad part was that she didn’t mind- he was getting on her nerves today anyway. But why did Louis think he needed to lie about it?

She was sick to death of him, tired of him being around and just… it was way past time to put a stop to this. 

Mary wasn't even sure why she agreed to date him in the first place. She’d been mopey at the time he'd asked her out, secluding herself in her room and only leaving to go to work, completely weighed down by melancholy after the last of her friends left for college. It'd just been a general sense of feeling left behind then. Forgotten about.

So for whatever reason, Mary said yes to that date with Louis. She hadn’t thought it through, she'd just been grasping at straws she supposed, looking for something that would make her feel better about being left behind. 

And at least she hadn’t felt alone while seeing Louis.

For a while at least. But at that point, she’d settled into classes at the branch, and once her life picked up again she didn’t spend much time thinking about things.

But Louis was still around for some reason.

Mary’s gaze latched onto a pair of squirrels across the street, watching with interest as one chased the other up and around the wide tree trunk. The little animals seemed happy and playful, two feelings she’d never experienced with Louis. She'd relied on her new friends to provide much-needed levity because he was pissed off at the world all the time and not afraid to talk about it. All the time. Mary mostly just kept her thoughts to herself around him, because all they would get done is arguing if she didn’t. It was easier that way. 

But she was tired of being easy and accommodating. She was ready to rock the boat.

“Bye Louis,” she told him softly, backing away as he leaned out the car window. She ignored the way he angled his head out the window to kiss her goodbye. She didn’t want his lips on her again.

“Something wrong?” Louis frowned at her from the passenger seat of his car.

“I… I want to break up,” Mary told him bluntly, making up her mind on the spot. She wanted this to be over. She was tired of him. “This isn’t working out.”

“Huh?” Louis said, looking like a fish left out of water too long- bug-eyed and slack-jawed and unable to breathe from the shock.

Mary tilted her chin up in the air. “I want to break up. We...we never should have gotten together in the first place-“

“Mary-“

“No Louis, no... stop .” She interrupted him the same way he had her. “Let me get a word in edgewise for once. I know you’re not picking up Antoine- you’re going to hang out with Thomas and Don Carlos tonight, and it’s fine.” She laughed, knowing her words were mean but completely unable to stop herself once she got going. “It’s not a big deal because I don’t want you around anyway.”

“You, you… listen, I’ll stay. Will that make you happy?”

“I told you no,” she said.

He swore angrily under his breath. “You've got to be kidding me. You don’t know how bad you just screwed up, Mary.”

“I don’t think so,” she told him, stepping back, "I know exactly what I'm doing."

In a fit of temper, Louis threw the car in reverse and floored it backward out of her driveway. Mary’s step was light as she turned around and walked inside the house. His tires squealed down the road, letting everyone within hearing distance know what an idiot he was. It was music to her ears.

What a relief to be rid of him.

The next morning, Mary slid into her usual seat in her psychology class. She tossed her book bag on the table and rooted around until she pulled out her water bottle, plopping it next to her laptop. A moment later her friend Francis slid into the seat next to her, nudging a small bag from Valois’s Bakery her way once he was settled. 

He crossed his arms over his chest, smirking as she snatched it off the table.

“Oh you are the absolute best,” she said, pulling out one of the cheese danishes he brought her every Wednesday and Friday morning like clockwork and tearing into it like she hadn't eaten in days.

Francis Valois and his baked goods were the main reason Intro to Psychology was her favorite class this semester. 

They’d met at the beginning of the school year and hit it off quickly, and now they always sat together in their shared classes. Francis was such a sweetheart, she kind of wished the two of them had gone to high school together; she felt like those years could've been better with him in her life.

“You just love me for my baked goods,” he teased her, propping his chin up with the palm of his hand and grinning at her antics.

Mary scowled at him, but then laughed at herself when Francis pointed out a smidge of icing stuck at the corner of her mouth. “Thanks,” she said, catching it with her tongue.

His cheeks pinkened as she licked the icing away. He cleared his throat and faced forward.

“You alright?” Mary asked, elbowing him. He was hard to figure out sometimes.

”Of course I am. I’m here with you- my favorite human vacuum,” Francis said, glancing over at her again before picking up his water bottle and unscrewing the lid to take a long drink. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

"Shut up," she said, laughing. He loved to tease her about her insatiable appetite for all things Valois's.

Mary turned in her seat to talk to him since he was no longer facing her. He has the prettiest eyelashes, she realized, noticing for the first time the way that the sun shone behind them. Boys always get the best eyelashes.

“I broke up with Louis last night,” she said, the words rushing out quickly from where exactly she wasn’t sure- she just suddenly found herself very interested in what his reaction to her news would be. But she felt awful when Francis began choking on his water. As he sputtered on the mouthful, she slapped his back. “Are you alright?”

He coughed raggedly, nodding his head. “Yeah,” he croaked out. “It’s fine, I’m fine.”

Professor Narcisse Strolled into class then, so she stared straight ahead and Francis did likewise.

"Sorry," she whispered to him. "Did I surprise you?"

Francis looked over at her then. "A little, yeah. But that's alright."

They didn’t talk again until class was over, but there was a small, quiet sort of happiness brewing inside of her; a sense of freedom, but something else was there too. A sense of elation that had something to do with Francis. 

She was going to have to get to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Thanks for Reading~
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

“And if you have any questions…” Mary groaned under her breath as Professor Narcisse spun on his heel.

“Shhh, do you want to get called out in class like Lola did last week?” Francis whispered to her. “He’s almost done, and then we’re out of here- free for the day. Can’t you hear the weekend calling to you?”

“Oh my god, shut up Francis,” she looked down at her shoes so Professor Narcisse wouldn’t catch her laughing- he was always crabby when he came in with a hangover, which seemed to happen with alarming frequency. 

“And if you have any questions?” Professor Narcisse repeated, leaning back against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyebrow raised in a very obvious I’m waiting for an answer manner.

Dang it. He was never going to let them out of here unless someone said the thing. 

“Check the syllabus,” Francis answered in a cheerful, completely lacking in sarcasm tone. 

Mary scowled at the side of his head. The missed opportunity to be a dick right back to Narcisse! But she probably shouldn’t be thinking that way. It was no wonder he seemed to like Francis better than her.

“You’re such a suckass,” Mary said after Narcisse dismissed them, while they gathered their things to go.

“But I’m so good at it,” Francis quipped. “It’d be a shame not to put these skills to use. And besides, it was all for your benefit.”

“You’re awful eager to flex those skills, that’s all I’m saying.”

“I’ve had a lot of practice. It helps keep my mom at bay,” Francis hoisted his bag over his shoulder and nodded at the door, effectively changing the subject. “Do you want to go get some coffee with Bash and Kenna? I’m supposed to meet them in a few minutes.”

“Sure. I don’t have to work tonight,” Mary told Francis, following him out the door. “I’m all yours.”  
She didn’t catch the fleeting grin on his face because he looked away too quickly. But it had been there.

Friday nights usually started early at Greer’s Tavern for Mary, a small bar on the outskirts of town where she’d worked as a waitress since her sophomore year of high school. She usually had to scoot right out after her last class to make it in time for the all-you-can-eat chicken wings crowd, but she’d gotten this weekend off for a change. 

The two of them left the building together and walked across the quad, towards the student center where the coffee shop was located. 

It was an early April afternoon, warm and bright. The grass was turning green again and the trees planted along the walkways were starting to bud. Classes had started back up after Spring break just a few weeks ago, which incidentally had been plagued with alternating days of freezing rain and soggy snow showers. Not exactly Spring-y.

But today? Winter seemed to finally be letting go of its stranglehold on the year. The air smelled fresh and clean, and Mary reflected on how much lighter she felt. The weather matched her mood.

“You seem happier,” Francis told her quietly as he held the door to the student center open for her, echoing her thoughts.

She peered over at him. “Do you mean since I broke up with Louis?”

“Yeah,” he said, following her inside the building. “You’d been looking kind of miserable lately if I’m being honest.”

She sighed. “Yeah, I am a lot happier, mostly. But I think I’m starting to feel guilty.”

Francis frowned at her. “What do you mean?”

Mary bit her bottom lip, chewing on the tender skin in contemplation. “Just because of the way I did it, I guess. It was so mean the way I told Louis. I could have been a little nicer about it, that’s all,” she confessed.

Francis shrugged. “Well, I don’t know about that. I mean, I’m pretty sure he was going to be pissed you were breaking up with him one way or the other, right?” 

He’d often referred to Louis as “Big Angry”, much to Mary’s past chagrin. 

Now she saw just how right Francis had been. Why had she wasted so much time on Louis? Especially when...

“I don’t see any possible scenario where he would have been happy about the news, that’s all,” Francis continued, interrupting her thoughts as they stepped through the doorway of the coffee shop. “It sounds like the breakup was long overdue, no matter how it happened. I wouldn’t worry about it too much.”

Mary waved at Kenna, who sat perched on one of the tall stools surrounding a table next to the window. They’d found a prime spot- knowing Bash he’d probably charmed someone into giving it up for him. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“I know I am. What are you having? I’ll buy,” Francis asked as they approached the table, pulling out his wallet while she protested. “No. No arguing, Stuart. You covered me last week when I forgot my wallet at home. It’s my turn.”

“But I was just paying you back for the time before.”

“I insist. Sit, I’ll bring you something.” He smiled at her as she settled in, in a not unpleasant but knowing sort of way, something about it telling Mary that her secrets were safe with him. 

Oddly enough, it made her pulse race.

~Later that night~  
The movie was a buddy comedy, something light and entertaining and just funny enough that it should have taken her mind off the situation with Louis. Because despite the way Francis had reassured her this afternoon, she was feeling guilty all over again.

It wasn’t like she wanted to get back together with Louis or anything like that. Heck, she’d barely tolerated him, it was only that she kept second-guessing the way she’d done the deed. 

And a lot of that guilt? It was because of Francis. 

Mary felt so stupid. It was glaringly obvious how much she liked her cute blond friend, who was kind and funny, and, come to think of it, she might be a little bit in love with him. Francis was the one who came to mind when something good or bad happened and she needed someone to talk to. He made her happy. 

And it was so painfully, uncomfortably obvious in that dark movie theater- the way her heart raced when he sat next to her with a self-deprecating grin, explaining buying the smaller soda so he wouldn’t need to get up and pee during the movie, the hum of sensation she’d felt when his thigh brushed against hers as he settled into his seat, or how strong the temptation was to reach across the seat and grab Francis’s buttery-fingered hand (if Bash, Kenna, and Aylee hadn’t been along, she probably would’ve done it) - just how attracted she was to him.

Instead of paying attention to the movie, Mary kept glancing at him and wondering what kind of a kisser Francis would be.

And then she immediately felt bad about it. 

Finally, he caught her staring. “Is everything okay?” He whispered, leaning into her at a point in the movie where there was an insane chase sequence going on. None of their friends were paying attention to them. 

He bent his head close to talk to her, and she could feel the whisper of his breath on her skin. Mary stared at his mouth for a half-second, thinking that she must be insane- she’d just broken up with a guy yesterday- and now she was sitting here, feeling this way about her friend. 

Granted, she’d never been attracted to (or ever even really liked very much now that she thought about it) Louis this way. 

She hadn’t even enjoyed kissing him. It had been okay, she guessed, but kind of left her wondering if something was wrong with her because it had never been exciting, and she’d always been ready for him to stop. 

Mary had laughed in Louis’s face when he brought up the topic of sex. Nope, she wasn’t giving that part of herself to him. He wasn’t worth it. 

But with Francis, she was just so aware of him sitting next to her, his body curled in her direction, his shoulders so wide it was hard to see around them. When he hedged her in this way, it gave her the feeling that they were tucked away by themselves, just she, Francis, and her maddening, completely inappropriate, overwhelming desire to touch him.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she whispered, forcing herself to stare ahead.

Francis reached over and squeezed her hand before facing forward again. When he started to pull his hand away she gripped it tighter, despite the realization that she shouldn’t. She just couldn’t help herself.

Mary swallowed against the nerves that were making her throat tighten up. Her heart was racing as she turned and watched his face, waiting to see what he would do. 

Francis looked down at their joined hands and then over at her. He looked very much like a confused golden retriever at the moment, trying to figure out why she’d decided to pet him. 

She bit her lip and his eyes flickered down to watch. 

“Mary, I… I like you,” he began, squeezing her hand again before letting go. He shifted in his seat and her heart sank because that sounded an awful lot like a brush-off. 

She nodded once, curtly, and her eyes dropped, thinking that she’d read him all wrong.

But the words never came. Instead what happened was his steady hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking upward until she looked at him again.

His eyes were soft, wondering in their gaze as he stared back at her.

“And?” She asked, her throat gone dry.

“That’s all, that’s it.” He smiled at her boyishly, looking so unassumingly appealing, that she didn’t think a thing about it when he leaned in and kissed her, his hand framing the side of her face, his fingers spreading and caressing her cheek, her jaw.

His lips were soft and full, and she sighed when they parted just enough to suck on her bottom lip before pulling away again. 

Mary’s heart pulsed frantically throughout her entire body as he pulled back, and then Francis kissed her once more, very lightly- like he couldn’t help himself.

This was what attraction felt like, she realized as they sat back in their seats, discreetly joining their hands together again. This is what was missing with Louis.

“Can we talk after the movie?” Francis asked, sounding slightly breathless, whispering in her ear.

Mary bit her lip and nodded.

She couldn’t wait to see what else the night would hold.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary didn’t get a chance to talk to him once the movie was over the way they’d planned. The lights came up in the theater and Francis dropped her hand right before Aylee leaned across the seats.

It was probably for the best.

“We’re going to 810. You guys in?”

She met Francis’s bemused eyes and shrugged. Neither of them had driven tonight, so they were both at the mercy of their friends. 

They’d have to figure out a way to talk later. 

“I guess so,” Mary said, standing and stretching nonchalantly, attempting to look like she hadn’t been holding hands with Francis during the entire last half of the film. 

“What’d you think of the movie, Francis?” Bash asked as they all headed across the parking lot towards their cars. Francis followed him and Kenna to his SUV, talking quietly with them because he’d ridden along from Bash’s house. He’d left his car there this afternoon instead of driving back home after class. It was a normal occurrence- he always says that their friends were more like his family anyway.

Mary heard the words Francis said to the other two but didn’t absorb his answer, it was just some unimportant comment about one of the actors from the movie anyway. 

Instead, she caught his eye wistfully once she stopped in front of Aylee’s car. They gazed at each other in a silent promise of later, before Mary turned away to get into the front seat of the car. 

Aylee surprised the heck out of her when she nudged her forward. “You can ride with Francis,” she said, stopping to dig her keys out of her pocket. “I’m a big girl, I can follow the four of you by myself.”

“What do you mean? I rode over with you.” Mary asked, scowling at her friend. What was she getting at? “I don’t need to go with Bash.”

Aylee rolled her eyes, taking a very long, drawn-out moment to pop her gum before answering. 

Mary felt a cold chill. She had her on the spot, and they both knew it. 

Finally, Aylee smiled salaciously. “I saw you two kissing during the movie, Brainless. I’m not blind.”

Mary felt panic closing her throat off. “Listen, please don’t say anything. Aylee, I’m begging you...“

Her friend snorted as she tugged on the door handle. “You don’t need to explain anything to me. Just go get yourself some of that,” she said, her voice laden with meaning as her eyes raked over the back of Francis’s broad-shouldered frame as he climbed into the back seat of Bash’s SUV. “Umm umm um. Just make sure to give me all the details later, would ya?”

Mary stared at her friend incredulously.

“It’s your call, but if you’re going with them you’d better go now because I’m leaving,” Aylee told her, closing the door behind her and starting the car. A moment later the brake lights came on, and then she was backing out of the parking spot.

Mary stood for just a second in contemplation before she sighed. 

It didn’t seem worth arguing about. She gave up finally and walked over to Bash’s SUV. 

When Kenna rolled down the passenger side window she held up her hand, indicating they should wait. “Hold up guys- I guess I’m riding with you,” she said, tugging open the back door and sliding across the wide leather bench seat next to Francis.

His eyes lit up when he saw her. “Hey,” he said, patting the seat next to him. “I saved a place for you.”

She settled next to him, probably suspiciously close (but honestly, who cared? If Aylee had witnessed the two of them kissing during the movie it was a pretty safe bet that Bash and Kenna knew what they’d been up to as well) and once the cabin lights went off, leaving them in the darkness, Mary scooted even closer yet to Francis. She went so far as to lay her head on his shoulder. 

He responded by taking her hand once more in his and lacing their fingers together. 

810 was a sports bar in town, one of those places that was a step down from the trendier hang-outs but still managed to bring in respectable numbers on the weekends. They were known for running specials on domestic longnecks and burgers during the week and having a room with some decent pool tables towards the back. Tonight they were slammed, wall-to-wall busy. 

The Final Four was on ESPN tomorrow, and Mary assumed everyone was in the spirit a day early for one singular reason- there was a guy from their hometown on Kansas’s bench this year. Leith didn’t get a ton of time on the court, but his presence there was still enough to build excitement for a hometown boy from a midsize town.

For the next hour, while they sat crowded into a booth and ate nachos and drank sodas, the other four watching Bash have a beer (he was the only one old enough to drink), Mary continued discreetly holding Francis’s hand underneath the table. 

It was such a strange but comfortably familiar feeling to have his large hand in her own. 

Francis was bigger than her, but nothing about him was overpowering. His hands were strong and firm, just like the rest of him and she noticed how the outsides of his fingers were slightly roughened around his knuckles. 

“Your skin is dry,” she told him quietly. The two of them were alone for the moment, Aylee having gotten up to use the bathroom while Bash and Kenna were away talking to some friends of theirs from the State swim team and shooting a game in the pool room. 

“Does that offend you? I never knew you were a hand snob,” he said lightly.

Mary laughed. “Yes, very snobbish actually.”

“It’s from the bakery,” Francis explained, rubbing his thumb in a light circle on the inside of her wrist. “I have to wash my hands a lot, and the detergent we use dries them out.” 

His fingers continued tickling her there with a light, teasing pressure, the sensation making her skin prickly and her body restless.

She wondered if Francis could feel the way her blood was racing through her veins. 

She wanted to kiss him again. 

She wondered if he could read her thoughts just by looking at her.

“So what are you and I doing here?” He moved his face down close to her ear, his voice low, his breath warm and sweet-smelling from the Dr. Pepper he’d been drinking. 

Mary looked at him out of the corner of her eye and shrugged, a small smile turning up the corner of her mouth. “I’m not sure. What do you want to be doing with me?”

Francis laughed, so warm and low it made her toes curl. “I asked you first.”

She shook her head- she hated trying to figure out the right thing to say. “I just, I don’t know...”

“Well if you don’t know then I don’t.”

Mary sighed. “I just don’t know why it took me so long to figure out that I liked you and not Louis. That’s all,” she told him, grabbing her drink with her free hand and sucking on the straw, mostly as an excuse to look away from him. She was nervous.

Francis laughed at the words. “Yeah?” He leaned in closer then and bent his head so that his lips were only centimeters from hers.

She carefully set her drink down before looking up at him again, this time directly into those blue eyes so alive with affection and warmth. His gaze made the breath catch inside her throat. “You, um. You make me happy Francis, and Louis never really did.” Mary blushed deeply as she rushed the next words out. “And you make me want to do...stuff. With you, that I never wanted to do with him.”

Francis smiled at her words. “Stuff? Like what?” he said. 

She watched as he swallowed hard.

She bit her lip. “I really want to kiss you again.” 

Francis’s look was steady, heated and intense. He brushed her cheek with his fingertips. “I’ve wanted you for so long. You’re all I ever think about, and I always felt so guilty because you were my friend. For months now all I could think about was you with that big jackass and I was jealous as hell. I didn’t think he deserved you. No one is good enough for you, though.”

Mary was shocked. She had no idea he’d felt that way.

And then before she could answer him, Francis muttered “the hell with it,” and just like that his mouth was on hers again. 

She shivered at the first touch of his lips, tilting her head to accommodate him fully, wanting to get as close to him as possible. Francis kissed her leisurely, lazily, like they had all the time in the world. If it hadn’t felt so good it would have been maddening in its slow sensuality. Mary pulled herself up onto her knees to get closer to him, pressing herself as close to his side as she could.

It was probably a good thing they were in a booth, inside a dark corner of the sports bar because her self control slipped completely away when he parted her lips with his own and glided his tongue against hers gently.

She sighed. This was heaven.

Louis had always kissed her like a drunk fish, but this was like… like… nothing she’d ever felt before. Warmth spread through every limb and to places she hadn’t ever noticed warming up under Louis’s touch or caress- but she wasn’t left thinking about her ex for very long because all she could think was god yes as Francis’s fingers caressed her neck, his hand spreading up and out into her hairline as his lips and tongue delved deeper like he was trying to consume her whole. She responded enthusiastically when his other hand went to her waist, pulling her more closely against him until their chests were flush.

Mary couldn’t think, could hardly breathe as his fingertips slipped to the waistline of her pants, just underneath her shirt. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew they were probably moving too fast, but she just couldn’t make herself stop. 

Francis sure didn’t seem to be thinking about slowing down.

“You guys gonna come up for air sometime soon?” Aylee’s voice cut through the haze of desire, and caused Mary to jerk back so fast she bumped her hip on the side of the booth. 

She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. She heard Aylee snicker.

Why had she let herself get so carried away? Mary thought, completely mortified. 

Never once in her life had she been comfortable with PDA, and now here she was- just sexing things up for all the world to see. 

Or at least as much as one could sex things up as a person who hadn’t had sex yet...

Francis left his arm around her waist and pulled Mary close to his side, protecting her as best he could from the knowing eyes of their friend. 

“Sorry,” he said, after clearing his throat and unsuccessfully removing the smile from his voice. He sounded pretty proud of himself. “We got a little carried away.”

Aylee shrugged from where she stood next to the booth. She shuffled on her feet, making no move to sit back down. 

“It doesn’t make a difference to me what you guys do. Go at it right here for all I care. I’m not shy.”

“Aylee…”

“It might matter to that guy right over there, though,” she finished, tilting her head towards the front entrance. “Or at least to his brother, anyway. You know how close those boys are.”

Mary’s head shot up and around Francis’s broad chest, like a groundhog showing their head above ground for a glint of sunlight. 

And the view was illuminating. 

Shit. It was Antoine, Louis’s brother, with his phone up to his ear and his eyes right on her and Francis. 

Based on his expression, Mary imagined that he’d seen everything. 

Everything. 

What if he’d taken pictures? 

“Son of a bitch,” Mary swore under her breath, disentangling herself from Francis and pushing her hair back behind her ears.

This was great. Just great.

“Come on you two, we might want to get out of here now before trouble shows up,” Aylee said, bending over the table to grab her purse and coat while Mary and Francis slid out of the bench hastily. She’d rather get out of here before things got ugly. “I’ll drop you guys off at Bash’s house.”

“Don’t forget your purse, here Brainless,” Aylee said, shoving Mary’s bag into her hands as she straightened up herself. 

Aylee then grabbed ahold of her friend’s arm and behaved as though she was going to drag Mary out the door herself if she had to. But then Aylee stopped abruptly, her eyes narrowing to slits. She sighed. “Shit, it’s too late. He must have been out in the parking lot. You guys are in for it now.”

Francis huffed. He didn’t sound concerned.

Mary was concerned.

“I’d like to see that asshole try something,” Francis muttered.

Mary’s head whipped toward the door, although she was sure who was going to be standing there. 

And she was right. It was Louis. 

Great. Just great.

Shit. shit. Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary wanted to disappear, and now. 

Five minutes ago would have been preferable. 

She couldn’t believe this was happening. Louis stood halfway across the room from her, looking not directly at her but over her shoulder, murder in his eyes as he stared Francis down.

Mary felt herself shrink back a little. 

It’s not as though she was afraid that Louis was going to hit her- he wasn’t that big of an ass- but he wasn’t afraid to use his size to try and intimidate people. She’d seen him do it before, but this was the first time he’d turned it on her.

She just really hated confrontation. Not only that, but there was still a little nagging bit of guilt in the back of her mind- not only about the way things had gone down between them earlier but also the fact that she’d pretty much forgotten Louis once Francis kissed her. She already felt guilty enough when it was a secret, but then he had to go and find out about her and Francis this way?  
She should have had time to prepare and think about it, but unfortunately, that option was over now that everything was out in the open. 

What could she do?

Francis stepped closer to her and took her hand in his. She felt better with his warmth leaching into the cold flesh of her hand. His touch was steady, one of the things she associated with him the most. 

“You’re not afraid of him, are you?” he asked quietly, turning to face her. “You don’t need to be.”

She let out a slow breath and shook her head. “Not really. I just hate this,” she whispered. “I hate feeling like the center of attention. I’m not cut out for a love triangle.”

That made him chuckle. “I know- but you’re not alone. I’ll do whatever you want me to do Mary,” Francis reminded her. “I’m not going to leave you alone with him, okay?”

She nodded, his promise bolstering her a little. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he whispered, his tone deceptively light.

Mary thought that the right thing to do would probably be speaking to Louis alone right now. After all, they’d been in a relationship for months and she supposed that she owed him more of an explanation than she’d given him yesterday. 

But then again, she’d never felt afraid of his reaction the way that she did right now. And because she didn’t feel safe to be alone with Louis, she was glad she didn’t have to be. 

And it wasn’t like Francis was in the forefront of her mind when she broke up with him. She had just been miserable with Louis.

“Thank you,” Mary told Francis seriously, her voice cracking with emotion that thickened her throat. The fact that Louis’s eyes dropped to where her hands were joined together with his didn’t escape her notice. 

Her ex hesitated for a moment like he was trying to decide what to do, before stepping towards her. On instinct, she shrunk away from the threatening way he moved. 

Francis made a kind of grunting noise in the back of his throat at the motion, and out of the corner of her eye, Mary watched him straighten to his full height. “You got a problem?” he asked softly as Louis stepped closer.

Louis ignored him and focused his gaze on Mary, his eyes narrowed, his expression glowering. “What the fuck is this all about?” he spit out at her. He looked back and forth between her and Francis, gesturing broadly for emphasis. “You tell me we’re on a break-”

“I broke up with you, I didn’t tell you I wanted to take a “break”!” Mary scowled at him, tipping her chin up, swift anger bolstering her nerve. “You heard what I said yesterday Louis. I said nothing about a break.”

“You freaking bitch-”

“Don’t talk to her like that,” Francis growled, stepping forward. Mary was sure he wouldn’t hesitate to insinuate himself between her and Louis if he felt like she was being threatened.

But now, staring at Louis, she no longer felt intimidated. Now she was mad. Furious actually. 

Where the fuck did he get off at?

“I didn’t say we were on a break, you idiot! I broke up with you!” She hissed again.

Louis glared at her a moment before his eyes drifted over to Francis, whom he stepped closer to, sneering in his face. “Real nice guy you are, Valois. A real good friend to Mary, weren’t you? You piece of shit-”

“Louis!” Mary broke in. This was turning into such a mess.

Francis stared right back in Louis’s angry face, his expression remaining cool. “It’s alright. Say what you want to say to me, Louis. I’m a big boy- I can take it.”

Louis jabbed his finger into Francis’s chest then. “I knew you wanted her, I saw the way you looked at her. All the time, you couldn’t keep your damn eyes inside your head whenever she was around. I bet you were more than ready to swoop right the fuck at the moment she told you she was on a break with me. Asshole.”

“I broke up with you,” Mary repeated the words, slowly and deliberately and starting to feel a bit like a madwoman. “Are you deaf?”

Meanwhile, Francis moved quickly, grabbing Louis’s wrist and pushing his hand slowly and deliberately off his body. 

There was something hard and cold in his expression, something that told Mary despite his warm and sunny and safe exterior, there was a darkness inside of Francis that would show up if necessary. It was kind of mesmerizing to watch- it was as he was holding himself back on a leash. 

“Don’t touch me,” Francis said softly. She saw his hold had tightened on Louis’s hand, who winced from the pressure. “And don’t say another fucking word to her unless you can be respectful. You got it?”

Mary swallowed, her body buzzing with a new sensation at Francis’s display of raw power. 

Damn. All of a sudden she had the urge to squirm.

To the left of her, she heard Aylee suck in a breath, making Mary very aware that she wasn’t the only one affected. “Who knew Francis had it in him? That’s hot,” Aylee whispered appreciatively, biting her finger, watching the two guys stare each other down in silent contemplation. 

Mary wasn’t even sure if Aylee was speaking to her or not. 

She watched as Louis stepped back, his face flushed bright with anger. Agitated, he raised one hand to his neck and adjusted his collar. 

And with her eagle eyes, Aylee was the one who saw the mark revealed as soon as he pulled his shirt away from his body. It was a bruise, a good-sized one too. A hickey to be precise, something that Mary had never, ever done to Louis. The thought made her sick.

“Is that a love bite?” Aylee Blurted out, stepping closer to look. She didn’t hesitate in her quest to get to the bottom of things, grabbing the corner of Louis’s collared shirt and yanking it to one side. She cackled loudly when the mark was fully revealed for everyone to see, low on his neck.

“Oh my god, look at that thing!” Aylee shrieked, staring pointedly at the hickey. 

She smirked, still holding on to his shirt, deliberately pinning him in place- not with her small hands but with her sharp words. “And I’d be willing to lay ten to one odds that Mary isn’t the one who gave you that !” 

Aylee shoved Louis away. “You’re pathetic, you know that, right? You stroll in here acting like some kind of martyr when I’m sure you were out screwing the first warm body you could find!”

Louis glared at all of them. Francis and Aylee stared right back, while Mary tried to make herself as small and unseen as possible. Not because she felt guilty anymore. That wasn’t the problem. 

She’d had a revelation and needed a moment to think- about the fact that she hadn’t been a bit surprised by the hickey on Louis’s neck. Now that she thought about it, Mary remembered seeing similar marks on his body at other times. When she’d asked Louis about them, he told her that they were pinch marks from his brother ( she’d never once witnessed him doing that by the way) left by playing too roughly with him.

“You cheated on me,” Mary stated, the pieces connecting inside her mind. 

It was an obvious explanation. The only explanation.

“I thought you said we were broken up,” Louis spit the words at her. “Why do you care?”

Francis stepped forward, glaring at him. Mary put her hand up to stop him. 

No, she wasn’t afraid to tell Louis what she thought now. “I don’t mean now. I mean before. You’ve been doing it for a while- seeing other girls. Sleeping with them.”

Guilt crossed Louis’s face before he looked away, gritting his teeth. And that- that was the only reaction she needed from him. It was her answer, right there. Plain as day. 

Louis had been cheating on her. 

She was so glad she’d never slept with him. For even more reasons than her previous one that she didn’t want to, which was more than enough reason on its own.

“If you hadn’t been such an ice queen, I wouldn’t have had to.” Louis spit out, his words meant as the final blow. “A guy has certain needs.” 

Mary found that while his words stung, the fact that he couldn’t look her in the eye and say them to her face was a balm to her pride.

Louis looked at Francis then and laughed derisively. “Good luck with that one. Yeah, you think she’s so great now. Sure she’s beautiful, but she’s frigid. Like a fucking ice cube.” 

Francis looked ready to murder him on the spot. Mary watched covertly out of the corner of her eye, his fists balled so tightly they began to lose their natural color.

And while it was extremely- what was the word she was looking for? attractive to see Francis angry and ready to fight on her behalf, Mary didn’t want him to lose his cool. Louis simply wasn’t worth the effort. 

So she stepped in between the two guys. 

“Goodbye Louis,” she said to her ex, all traces of guilt now gone from her consciousness. “You need to go now.” 

Mary knew she didn’t owe that asshole another minute of her life, because while the sting of betrayal hurt, and the realization of how blind she’d been hurt even worse, she was free of him. Free, and that was the best thing.

Louis huffed and stepped backward, plastering a gigantic fake grin on his face before looking directly at Francis. “She’s a frigid bitch, but whatever man. She’s not worth it, but good luck with all that- especially if you’re hoping to get your dick wet.”

Before Francis had a chance to respond, Louis turned around and grabbed his brother Antoine roughly by the arm. He shoved him towards the door.

Francis looked ready to blow. 

“Come on Antoine,” Louis told his brother loudly, “we’re out of here. This place sucks anyway.”

The encounter with Louis had left her so drained, Mary didn’t make a single protest when Bash and Kenna offered to drive her home. 

Francis didn’t say much after the encounter either. He was strangely silent, pensive even, sitting next to her and holding her hand on the ride back to her house. 

When she got out of the backseat of the car he kissed her cheek goodnight and told her he’d call her later.

Mary was sure she’d be ready to be alone to unwind after all the excitement of the night, but once she got back to her house and changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and settled into bed, another feeling overtook her. 

Melancholy. 

Mary flopped onto her stomach and let her feet hang off the edge of the bed, kicking them in frustration. She couldn’t stop thinking about the way things had been with Francis that night, how alive and happy and excited he made her feel when they’d kissed each other.

She’d wanted more of that, wanted to drag him off somewhere they could be alone. Unobserved. It felt like every one of her sexual urges had come to life and she was ready to give into them.

And then Louis had to come along and ruin everything.

Mary picked up her phone and stared at it for a moment, running her fingertip in contemplation across the screen before opening up her photos and scrolling through each one, noting as she went just how few there were of Louis saved to the roll. 

She deliberately deleted each picture of him she came across. It didn’t take her too long, and then she went back to looking at pictures again. Mary scrolled for a few more minutes, just until she got to her favorite picture. 

It was one she’d taken of Francis and herself when they met for breakfast before class last week, their smiles wide, their faces inches from each other as he raised a forkful of french toast to her lips.

Mary used her fingertip to trace lightly around the two of them and sighed, setting the phone back down and rolling onto her back.

She kind of wished she could go back to that day where they were smiling and happy, before the drama of tonight, before the breakup (maybe she could have done it that playful French toast eating night instead- things probably would have played out differently), and before the vicious words Louis flung her way. 

They’d stung but seemed to ring a little too true. Ice queen. Frigid bitch.

Mary wondered what Francis thought of her now after hearing those words from Louis. She hadn’t given it much thought on the way home, but after the way Francis had been so quiet on the ride to her house, she couldn't help but wonder if he’d given her ex’s words any thought. She hoped not.

Her phone buzzed with an incoming text and she grabbed it, holding the phone up above her head to read.

It was James.

James: Hey, just reminding you that I’m staying with Henri tonight. Mom’s at work so you’re on your own. 

James: Did you have fun with your friends?

Mary smiled at her brother’s words. James spent an awful lot of time worrying about her.

Mary: Yeah. We had fun.

James: Make sure you lock up, okay?

Mary: I already did. Sleep tight.

James: Goodnight.

Mary laughed and tossed her phone onto the mattress beside her.

She stared up at the ceiling in contemplation. Finally, tired of overthinking things, she picked her phone back up and typed up a quick message to Francis. She was never going to get any sleep if she didn’t, she’d drive herself crazy.

Mary: Hey, what’s up? 

Francis: Hey yourself :), are you alright?

Mary sighed. That was a good question.

Mary: Idk, maybe…

Francis: what’s wrong?

Mary: I just can’t stop thinking about that scene Louis made, and all that stuff he was saying about me. It just… urg. I feel so stupid.

Only a moment after she sent the message, her phone rang. Francis- his wide-toothed grin lit up her screen before she hit the accept button. 

“Hey, you didn’t need to call,” she told him, rolling back onto her stomach. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m fine.”

Francis’s voice came through the line, low and concerned. “Yes, I did need to call. I had to find out what you meant. What are the things that happened tonight that made you feel stupid?”

She sighed. “It’s just, that whole thing with Louis. I was having such a good time with you, and then he ruined it. And all those stupid things he was saying about me just pissed me off.”

Francis cleared his throat. “Oh, that’s all you were mad about?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“You weren’t upset when you found out he’d been cheating on you?”

“Surprisingly, no,” Mary said, thinking about what she’d just said, and boy was it ironic. “And that’s sad, isn’t it? I dated him for nine months, and the only feeling that brought up was just,” she stopped, not sure how to say what she wanted to say to him. “I don’t know.”

“Just what?” Francis nudged. In the background, she thought she heard a car door opening.

“Were you on your way home?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’m not in any hurry though. I told my parents I might not be home tonight anyway, so I’m all yours.”

“Oh.” Mary sat up on her knees and then got up off the bed to peer out the front window. The streetlights turned out as she watched them. 

It must be later than she thought- she hadn’t been paying attention. “That’s funny because I’m alone too. So also, all yours.”

Francis was quiet, and the lack of words spoke volumes. The dead air practically crackled between them, and she thought back to how passionately he’d kissed her at the sports bar, how good it had felt, how she didn’t ever want it to stop. “Do you want to come over?” Mary asked him before she could overthink it and sabotage the moment.

Warmth flooded her at the sound of his low sigh. “God, yes Mary. You have no idea.”

She took a deep breath, and when she answered him her voice was lower than she’d ever heard it, her tone thick with anticipation and desire. 

“Well then, what are you waiting for?” She said, “Come on over. I’ll be watching for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this days ago but somehow it just slipped my mind oopsies. Anyways, thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Ahead (You've Been Warned)

Mary left the lights off while she waited on Francis to show up at her house. As soon as he stepped foot on her porch, she flung the door open- a little anxious, hoping her neighbors wouldn’t notice a strange guy showing up in the middle of the night. 

Mary would rather keep this visit to herself, and she knew that her neighbor was nosy as hell. She had no idea what her mom or James would think if they found out. 

And really, was it their business? 

No, it was not. She was a well-informed adult, and if she wanted to have sex with someone she cared about, then that was her business- wasn’t it? 

That’s what she kept telling herself anyway.

Francis jumped back a little at the sound of the door being flung against the house, squeaking on its hinge. “Hi,” she greeted him, laughing at his startled reaction. 

“Hey,” he said, sticking his hands in the front pockets of his jeans and grinning sheepishly. 

It was cool outside, and Mary crossed her arms over her chest while the two of them stood there assessing each other. 

There was a tension in the air, excitement hanging thickly between them.

With his tousled, messy blond hair (Francis must have been running his fingers through it again, a nervous habit of his she’d noticed), warm smile, and the way he looked so good in just a simple pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, Mary absolutely couldn’t get over how attractive she found him.   
It was a little intimidating. 

Could it even be possible that Francis felt the same about her? He must think she was decent-enough looking if he’d admitted to liking her. After all, there had to be some type of attraction there- she just assumed it was impossible for Francis to feel the way she felt about him right now. She was so ordinary, and he wasn’t.

She told herself to stop over-thinking, a bad habit of hers. 

Not only did Mary want to kiss him, but she also wanted to climb all over him, wanted to feel his hard body on top of- or maybe underneath- her own. Naked, preferably. One or both of them. 

Him at the very least. 

Mary was so curious, so completely ready to find out what it’d be like to have him that way. What would his body feel like without that pesky layer of clothing?   
She couldn’t stop thinking about trailing her fingers all over him, and her face heated up at the sudden question that popped into her mind- what would he look like? Mary’s gaze discretely went to the front of his pants, kind of mortified about the direction her thoughts had taken.  
But she still looked.

When she glanced up at him again, cheeks flaming, she couldn’t help but notice the way Francis’s eyes were raking over her. She was wearing sleep shorts and a thin tank she’d put on for bed; it wasn’t lingerie (she didn’t own any), but the material was thin and silky and clung to her body. 

It was the first time she’d noticed him looking at her quite like that- like he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. 

Francis met her eyes and smiled at her, lazy and warm. 

“Do you want to come in?” Mary asked at last when the tension got so bad she was ready to crawl out of her skin. 

He laughed, his voice smooth as honey. “Yeah, of course,” Francis said, stepping inside the doorway. She didn’t budge from her spot, and as he passed close by the proximity of his body and the feel of his arm brushing against her front made Mary shiver. 

“I’m glad you texted me,” he said, reaching above her head to the top of the door. she moved away from it, far enough to allow him to shut it behind them. Her stomach clenched at the sound of the latch clicking into place; it had a certain finality to it.

Francis stepped into her space easily, and her breath caught as her back hit the door and he looked down at her. “I’ve been worrying about you since we dropped you off- I couldn’t stop thinking about everything that jerk said to you.” 

Mary stared up at him, unsure what to say. She’d sort of been hoping they’d just pick back up where they left off before Louis showed up, but apparently, Francis wanted to talk.  
“It was a weird night,” she admitted lightly, not really up to rehashing things. “Do you want to go back to my bedroom?”

Francis stared down at her. His hands went to her arms and he ran his fingers lightly there, causing goosebumps to rise in the wake of his touch.  
“Yeah, of course,” he said, staring at her so intensely for a moment she couldn’t breathe. “But Mary- you know we don’t have to do anything, right? I can just stay here with you if that’s what you want.”

She huffed and moved her gaze to over his shoulder.  
Francis could try making this a little easier on her. Did he not understand what she wanted? “Do you have a lot of girls inviting you over in the middle of the night, just to hang out?”

Francis’s eyes meet hers when she looked back at him. “No. Just you.”

“Really. I don’t think I believe you.”

His fingers trailed up her arms and he ran one across her shoulder to the fragile skin below her throat. She could feel her pulse throb in every pressure point on her body, but it wasn’t only her desire causing her to react. It was nerves, too.  
“I don’t mean I’ve never,” Francis said. “I had a girlfriend in high school. That’s not what I meant.”

“I haven’t,” she confessed, wondering what he would think. “I haven’t had sex before. Yet.”

“I kind of assumed..., based on what Louis said,” Francis said. “I hope that doesn’t bother you, bringing that up.”

Mary looked down between them. “No, I guess not. Does it matter to you that I haven’t?”

“No, of course not.” His finger trailed across her cheek, causing her to meet his gaze again. He looked so sincere that she had to believe him. “Whatever you want to do or don’t want to do tonight, it’s your decision. It doesn’t make a difference to me. I’m not going to be pushy.”

“What if I want you to push me just a little?” she asked softly, looking away and finding a fixed point on his chest- the keyhole where the strings of his sweatshirt came out of the bottom of the hood. She focused there because she couldn’t look him in the eye right now and say the things she needed to say. “I’ve done a little bit but not much- Louis and I fooled around some, but it wasn’t anything I was ever really into- and he always wanted more. And I didn’t want to do that with him.”

“Mary-” he began, but she hushed him by lifting her hand and pressing her fingertips to his soft, velvety lips. When she met his eyes, the look on Francis’s face bolstered her fragile nerves- warm and comfortable but wanting.

“But it’s not like that with you,” she told him, sincerely. “You kiss me, and everything inside of me comes alive.”

Francis’s eyes searched her face, trying to determine the sincerity of her words. He must have found the answer he was looking for there, “So you want to have sex with me. Tonight.”

“I do,” Mary said. She tugged on his hand, and he jerked forward a little as if he were being pulled out of a haze. 

She felt like laughing at him, light and free and uninhibited for once. Instead, she said, “come on, my room’s this way,” and pulled him along behind her.

Mary sat on the edge of her bed after taking a moment to turn on her bedside lamp. 

Francis followed, sinking next to her on the mattress. “So this is your room?” he asked, leaning back and propping himself up on his elbows. It was obvious he was trying to appear casual, but she wasn’t fooled. Admittedly it made her feel better to realize he was a little nervous too.

“This is it. What do you think?” Mary asked. She couldn’t care less what he thought about her room, but she felt like she needed to say something.

His eyes landed on her. They stared at each other for a moment, the air charged between them. 

Francis sat up and scooted closer to her. ”It’s gorgeous,” he said, resting a hand on her thigh.

Mary knew he wasn’t talking about her bedspread or the curtains. 

“You’re full of it,” she told him, her voice breathy. It didn’t surprise her really, because she could barely force the air from her lungs. 

Francis took her hand then, lifting the back of it to his lips and kissing her fingers- the ones that had immediately curled tightly around his.  
She was clinging to him, not just out of wanting but as a way to ground herself to this moment. Nothing they were doing felt real. 

Or maybe it felt too real.

“What are you thinking about?” Francis asked softly. 

Mary shook her head. 

She didn’t want to talk.

Francis seemed to understand. “Can I kiss you again?” he asked, moving closer to her. 

She nodded, and he moved quickly, like a tiger springing into action. When his hand cupped the side of her face she leaned into his touch. Francis kissed her then, lightly, several times, and she chased after him with her lips, wanting him to give her more. 

She’d never felt so ready to find out what exactly it was she’d been missing out on.

Mary sat up on her knees to get closer to him, letting her hands run up his arms. “Can you take this off?” she asked, tugging on his sleeves- the thick material of his sweatshirt was annoying. She wanted to know what his arms felt like, they always looked so toned and muscular. 

“Yeah,” Francis whispered, smiling against her lips before sitting back far enough to reach over his head and tug the sweatshirt up and off in a single pull.  
He had on a t-shirt underneath, and while Mary was slightly disappointed to realize this, it did ride up a little at the bottom in that split second before he put his arms back down, showing off a tantalizing strip of firm, tantalizing abdomen.   
And there was the fact that the t-shirt sleeves were tight around his biceps as he caged her in with his arms.   
That wasn’t hard to look at or anything.

Mary swallowed hard. 

“Is that better?” He asked, teasing her, leaning in to kiss her again.

She didn’t say anything, embarrassed by her strong reaction to him. She avoided his eyes, afraid of seeming too eager. Why wasn’t she better at playing things cool?

Francis caught her off guard, wrapping his arm around her waist quickly and tugging her firmly against him. He kissed her deeply, earnestly, like he couldn’t bear another minute without touching her. She responded with excitement and their kiss went deeper, wetter, and he leaned them backwards onto the mattress, pulling her down on top of him as he went. 

She sighed in delight as she stretched out on top of him, once they were settled. He broke the kiss to stare up at her, running his hands along her arms.  
His touch was gentle and comforting, and while her heart was racing it wasn’t from nerves anymore. She leaned back to get a better look at him. 

“I just wanted to look at you like this,” he said, his hand framing her face again. Her loose hair hung between them, so long the tips of it brushed against his chest. “You’re so pretty, Mary.”

Mary leaned down and kissed him again, sighing as she moved further up. She straddled his hips and lowered herself on top of his covered erection. He sucked in a breath at the added pressure and then groaned loudly when she rubbed herself against him. She couldn’t help it.  
If she seemed eager, she seemed eager.

“Oh fuck,” he muttered, and his reaction inflamed her more. Emboldened, Mary took his hands, which had been lying at his sides (he seemed to have handed her the control for now, and while she appreciated the thought, she needed him to touch her), and placed them on her thighs.

“Touch me, please,” she whispered against his mouth. “Somewhere. Anywhere.”

Francis moved up her thighs and around her hips, clasping the swells of her ass in his large hands. She gasped at the sensation, and when his fingertips slid away to move underneath her silky shorts, her whole body jerked against the touch of his fingertips on the edge of her backside.

Mary kissed him harder, sitting up enough so that she could slide her hands beneath his shirt, pushing the material up as she went. When the material was past his midsection he broke away from her mouth and sat up further, lifting her into an upright position along with him as he yanked the shirt over his head. Once it was off he lay down again. 

She stared at him, her body hot and singing at the reality of him caught beneath her- so powerful and yet kind of at her mercy.

Mary thought of the display of strength he’d shown earlier in the evening, the one that she and Aylee had both admired so much, and it thrilled her to know he was hers for tonight.

His hands moved to the hem of her shirt. “Can we get rid of this?” he asked, and when she nodded Francis sat them upright, again, kissing her a little distractedly as he tugged the thin tank up and over her head.

She wasn’t wearing a bra, and when she felt the brush of his chest against her nipples she whimpered. Francis groaned, his hands reaching up and cupping her breasts in his warm, calloused hands.

When he ran his thumbs over her nipples, it made her grind down on his erection helplessly, seeking relief from the mounting pressure building inside of her. She felt possessed by something she didn’t recognize in her previous self at all.

Mary soon found herself flat on her back when Francis surged forward, changing their positions. 

She spread her legs beneath him and he settled there, the firm pressure of his body right where she wanted him most as he kissed her passionately. She ran her hands over his biceps, his shoulders, his muscular back while he played with her breasts. 

When Mary lifted her pelvis and wrapped her legs around his hips to get closer to the tantalizing feel of his arousal, Francis slid one hand up the bottom of her shorts and cupped the firm, smooth swell of her ass.

“Uhmm,” she moaned at his touch. Everything he was doing to her felt amazing. Francis’s hand came back out of her shorts quickly, like he was losing every bit of his self-control. 

She loved driving him crazy like that because he made her feel the same way.

He sat back enough that Mary could unwind her legs from around his hips, and as soon as he could his hands went to the waistline of her shorts, tugging them off quickly, taking her underwear along for the ride.

And then she was naked, oh god she was naked in front of him, but it wasn’t scary. She felt empowered by the way he stared at her- her long black hair spread out around her, a contrast against the green sheets. His eyes were heavy, his pupils dilated so far she couldn’t make out the blue as he drank in her flushed skin. 

Mary didn’t even care that the lamp was still on (after all if they’d done this in the dark, she wouldn’t have been able to see him either). She just implicitly trusted him.

Francis leaned over and kissed her, holding himself up above her body with his forearms. Her hands went to the fly of his jeans, eager to have his clothing gone too. She popped the button and then tugged his zipper down slowly as he sucked in a breath.

Holy shit they were going to do this.

Before she got a chance to get her hands past his underwear or even touch his over the material, Francis rolled away from her and onto his side on the mattress. He moved to lay on his back and raised his hips just far enough to get his jeans pushed past his hips and down his legs, leaving on his underwear.

Mary scowled at him, but before she could say anything he was back on top of her, kissing her deeply, his tongue delving far inside of her mouth as his hand wandered between her legs.

She spread her thighs apart at the first touch, sighing when his fingers slid over her. She was so wet it was embarrassing.

Apparently, Francis didn’t feel the same. “Fuck,” he swore against her mouth. A moment later he moved his lips down her neck, kissing her as he slid a finger inside of her, testing her readiness for him. When he met no resistance he inserted another.

Mary’s eyes jerked back in her head at the firm, welcome intrusion. “Oh,” she said softly, staring up at the ceiling in wonder as he pumped his fingers in and out of her and laid wet kisses on her neck. 

She’d had no idea it would feel this good.

Francis slid further down her body, stopping at her breasts. He slid his fingers out of her and moved to her clitoris, rubbing her there deliberately, listening for her cues of pleasure. He bent his head then and took one of her hard nipples into his mouth, sucking until she cried out. A wave of heat flashed through her suddenly, leaving her writhing on the bed. 

It was all too much, what he was doing to her. She felt like she wanted to escape from him because the feelings were too intense, but Francis continued holding her captive to the way he was making her feel. Mary herself clenching below, wet and agitated as he touched her and played with her breasts. She ran her fingers into his soft waves and tugged hard, trying to ground herself in something, wanting him to feel a little of what she did. She wanted more.

Francis groaned at the contact and sat up, kissing her messily as her hands went to the front of his underwear. She was just beginning to slide her fingers underneath the band, so close to getting her hands on him when he pulled back from the kiss. 

“Do that again when I go down on you,” he said and moved down her body so quickly she wasn’t even aware of it happening until he was between her legs.

Damn him, she’d been so close touching him. When was she going to get her chance?

But then she wasn’t thinking of anything when Francis spread her legs apart, his mouth going right to the apex of her thighs as he lifted one leg and then the other to hang over his shoulders. He kissed her open-mouthed once she was positioned where he wanted her, licking her gently before using his fingers to spread her further apart. He swirled his tongue over her clitoris, using his fingers to stroke through her folds.

Mary made some kind of incoherent noise as sensation shot through her, all the way to her toes. Francis sighed, moving his head lower to lick her arousal away. 

She gasped and twitched under the gentle assault of his mouth, her hips canting restlessly against his delving tongue and fingers. The pressure was building, mounting so quickly and steadily, and he was making just as many pleased noises as she was. 

It was amazing, the way he seemed to be enjoying this. Of course, he couldn’t be enjoying this quite as much as she was because- 

Oh my god- holy shit, holy shit- what’s happening?

Mary was tingling, burning, arching herself against him as close as she could, seeking relief from what was growing low in her belly, needing more and more. Francis slipped two fingers inside of her, rubbing against her walls, touching a place she hadn’t even realized was there as his mouth went back to her clit where he began to suck. 

It was too much it was too...

And then...and then….

Her world exploded, nerves jerking to life as she felt herself clench around his fingers- tighter and tighter. She cried out just a little as Francis sucked her clit harder and pumped his fingers inside her in time to the motion of her walls flexing around him. Sensation rolled through her body. Her ears seemed full of cotton, her head underwater. 

She clenched her eyes tight against the, feeling as though she left her body behind at that moment. 

This couldn’t be real, this couldn’t be happening between her and Francis, her gorgeous friend who currently had his face buried between her legs and was making her feel like this.

But it had to be real- unbelievably, amazingly real.

Mary opened her eyes, gasping for breath as the tension faded, boneless and panting as Francis crawled back up her body. “You forgot,” he said, taking one of her hands and pushing them into his blond waves. 

He smiled down at her and looked inordinately proud of himself.

“Sorry,” Mary said, laughing deliriously. “I’m sure you understand- I was a little distracted.”

“Had you ever…” Francis’s voice trailed off in question as he looked away.

“No,” she answered him. 

He bent his head and kissed her again, and it quickly turned deep and wet and searching. “I have a condom,” he told her, “If you still want to keep going.”

“Yeah, I do. It’s a good thing you brought one because I don’t have any,” she laughed at herself then. “Which makes sense, I guess.”

Francis crawled off of her and picked his jeans up off the floor, digging his wallet out and pulling out a foil packet. He quickly discarded them again and crawled back onto the bed beside her, but instead of climbing on top the way she expected him to, Francis lay on his back and pushed his boxer-briefs off, finally revealing what he’d kept under wraps all night. 

Mary’s hand twitched with the urge to touch him- he was thick and hard and just... she just really wanted to touch him, and she could feel herself clench just looking at him. If his fingers had felt that good… what would his cock feel like inside her? It was so much bigger.

But back to the present. Did he want her to touch him or not? He’d avoided all of her attempts so far. Maybe he wasn’t into that. 

“What do you want me to do?” she asked, shyly.

“Come here,” he told her gently, reaching for her. “Climb on top of me again.” 

Mary moved, and Francis grasped her hips and encouraged her to straddle him. This time she held herself aloft, their lower halves not touching as he took the condom and unwrapped it, rolling it down his cock.

She bit her lip, observing him. It was sexy watching him put that on himself. 

Mary let her urge to touch him outweigh her indecision at that moment- she was always pretty impulsive, reaching down and grasping him over the latex once he’d let go of himself. Francis gasped, closing his eyes as she ran her hand up and down his length. Her grip tightened a little and she felt his cock twitch and growing harder at the touch. 

“Is this okay?” she asked, “you didn’t seem like you wanted me to touch you before.”

His eyes slowly opened, staring up at her appreciatively. “That’s not it- I want you to never stop touching me-” 

Mary smiled at that, feeling bolder.

“I just didn’t want things to be over in five seconds,” he admitted, his face distorting when she reached the head, running her thumb across the tip. “This feels fucking amazing.”

Mary laughed a little at his admission. “Good to know.”

“As good as this feels though,” Francis reached down and grasped her hand. “Why don’t we stop? I want to uh… be inside you.” 

Well, he couldn’t be any more direct than that.

Mary let go of him, repositioning her hands on his biceps as he grasped her hips again, lifting her upward to hover over his erection. 

“I thought we could do this with you on top? In case it hurts,” Francis said softly, looking up at her, his expression showing both gentleness and desire. “I want this to feel good for you, too.”

Mary stared down at him, at a loss for words.

“Is that alright?” he asked.

She nodded, and instead of answering him she grasped the base of his cock and positioned him at her opening. Francis breathed heavily, his eyes glazed as he stared at the place where she held him in her hand. His eyes never wavered as she sank down on him. 

It was strange at first, the large intrusion. It stung a little as she lowered herself, but once her pelvis was flush with his it wasn’t painful like she thought it would be. The feeling wasn’t instantly amazing, but she hadn’t really expected it to be. It was just so different, having him inside of her like that, filling every inch of her.

She wriggled a little, cautiously, and was surprised by how good the movement felt, how much she liked it. The fullness of him seemed to be stimulating her in all the right places.

Mary bent forward, her hair laying like a curtain between them, her breasts just brushing his chest. Francis’s hands rested on her thighs, and as she lifted her hips off of him before carefully lowering back down he groaned, squeezing her legs tighter.

“Does that feel good?” she asked, staring down and biting her lip. Why she said that she wasn’t sure- the answer was obvious. Francis’s face was the picture of blissful agony.

“Umm,” he answered as his head rolled back on the pillow, for once at a loss for words. 

His reaction made her feel incredible, so she increased the speed of her up and down motions, sliding up and down his cock. It was starting to feel great to her, the ridge of his tip kept rubbing inside her as she moved and it was so good, but more than that she could tell that the feel of her body was earth-shattering to him. The feeling was too new, too foreign to expect to come again. The pleasure wasn’t building fast enough for that, but she could see the potential for next time. 

And after that last orgasm he gave her….

Francis’s hands dug into her thighs then and he cried out, pumping his hips up into her three, four times, holding her pelvis down on top of him as he released inside the condom. The sensation of riding him, being on top of such a powerful man in the throes of passion almost did it for her again though, she had to admit. Mary was simply stunned watching him- it was unbearably intimate to realize she’d made him feel that way.

Mary climbed off him once he opened his eyes again, snuggling up to his side as he stretched an arm out around her shoulders. They lay in the quiet together, each of them catching their breaths, alone with their separate thoughts.

“Thank you,” she finally said, sitting up on her elbow to look down at him, trailing a fingertip across his lips. “That was great.”

Francis turned to look at her in disbelief, his eyes crinkled at the corners in amusement. “You’re so funny, Mary. I should be thanking you. That was amazing, and uhm…” he grasped her hand, threading their fingers together and rubbing his thumb in circles there. “Thanks for trusting me to be your first. It means a lot.”

Mary stared down into his eyes. Their time together had been amazing, and way more than she’d even anticipated. 

She kissed Francis gently on the lips, and then repositioned herself, moving closer to lay her head on his chest. She knew he’d have to get up and deal with the condom soon, and she should probably get cleaned up herself, but it seemed too soon to move just yet.

There were a lot of things she wanted to tell him, but they could wait. Because while he might have been her first, there was also a good chance he’d be her last. If she had anything to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Just the epilogue to go.


	6. Epiloge

“Hey, I need to make a quick stop somewhere on the way. Do you need me to drop you off first? I don’t want you to get in trouble with your boss or anything,” Francis asked, glancing in the rearview mirror before backing out of his space in the school parking lot. 

“I’ve got a little bit of time,” Mary reassured him as she braided her hair in the passenger seat. She was headed into work for her usual Friday night shift after their last class of the day. “Greer doesn’t mind if I’m a few minutes late anyway.”

“Cool.” 

They rode in comfortable silence as she finished with her hair- after braiding it she twirled it in a loop on the back of her head and stuck a handful of bobby pins in it. She didn’t like waiting on tables with her hair hanging down her back.

Soon Francis was pulling into the parking lot of a large chain drugstore and parking the car. Mary glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, catching the smirk on his face as he shut the engine off. 

“I guess I know what you’re shopping for,” she told him dryly, tugging on the door handle to let herself out. She could tell he was trying not to laugh.

“I figured I could just stop on my way home- it’ll save me time later,” Francis said.

“Umm,” Mary told him, shutting the car door and waiting for him to walk around to her side of the car and grab her hand before heading inside.

A few minutes later they were in the Family Planning Aisle, assessing their choices.

“Oh ribbed- that looks interesting,” Mary said, picking up the box and trying hard not to act embarrassed. She might be sexually active now, (a shockingly frequent amount of sex. She had no idea that once she started dating Francis and sleeping with him she would become so insatiable. They’d gone through a twelve pack last week alone- and that was with both of them living with their parents), but she still felt a bit like a little kid giggling in the condom aisle.

“Hey, they are buy-one-get-one half-off,” Francis said, picking up a box labeled Bare Skin.

“Are they all that way?” Mary asked, squatting down in the aisle to look on the bottom shelf.

“Yeah, I think so,” he told her, putting that box back and picking up a new one.

“Let’s get these then,” she said, straightening up with two different 48- count boxes, one ribbed and one ultra-thin. “It’s a good deal.”  
Francis steered her towards the checkout, one hand on her waist and the other carrying the two boxes. The store had been pretty much empty when they came in, but now it was full, so they found a place in line behind six other people at the single open register.

Mary suddenly remembered something. She turned to Francis and touched his arm. “Hey, I need to grab some hairspray or my hair will be a mess by the time I get off work tonight. I’ll be right back, okay?”

Francis grinned and kissed her cheek. “Take your time, I’m sure it’ll be at least a few more minutes.”

Mary was perusing the travel-size cans of hairspray, trying to decide whether to buy the ultra hold or mega hold, when she heard the sound of a throat clearing behind her. She selected a can before turning around to face Louis Conde staring at her. 

“Hey Louis, what’s up?” she asked nonchalantly.

Louis stared over her shoulder. “Not much. How have you been?”

Mary had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at him. But she was determined to play nice- he just wasn’t worth fighting with. “I’m good, real good.”

“Good,” he said. “You still dating Valois?”

“Yep,” she said, deliberately popping the “p”.

“How’s that going?” 

“Great.” Another moment of awkward silence passed. “He’s um, waiting on me actually, so I’ve got to go. On my way to work.”

Louis nodded curtly.

“So, I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, sure Mary. Whatever.”

Irritation welled up inside of her. “Later Louis.”

She walked towards the front of the store then, rejoining Francis in line just as he was getting ready to check out.

And Mary would’ve been a liar if she hadn’t admitted to herself that when Louis got a look at their purchases, it gave her a thrill of victory. 

“Who’s the Ice Queen now, Louis?” she said under her breath, taking Francis’s hand and walking out the door with him. Sure, she could have said it to his face, but why bother? She's sure he got the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story!
> 
> I hope you love the ending!

**Author's Note:**

> \- Again all credits go to rightful owner -
> 
> thanks for reading♥


End file.
